


A Companion Spirit (her wise and whirling heart remix)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: As Cackle's recieves a new potions mistress, Ada commits herself to living with a bit less reservation and hopes she'll make a new friend.
Relationships: Ada Cackle & Hecate Hardbroom, Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hackle Remix Challenge Treats 2020





	A Companion Spirit (her wise and whirling heart remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonitorofNothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonitorofNothing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her wise and whirling heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211593) by [MonitorofNothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonitorofNothing/pseuds/MonitorofNothing). 



> A/N: You should read MonitorofNothing's original fic not only because it's brilliant but also it'll help you understand this one. It's not wholly necessary of course but highly encouraged. You'll notice I borrowed some dialogue from the original piece. Title comes from an essay on poetry by Louise Gluck in which she said: "When you read anything worth remembering, you liberate a human voice; you release into the world again a companion spirit. I read poems to hear that voice. And I write to speak to those I have heard."

The summer Hecate arrived at Cackle’s had been a significant one for Ada. 

She had resolved, after much deliberation in the spring term, to soak up every once of freedom the summer brought and hold it in the year as the weight of her mother’s expectation and the ever impending reminder that soon she would take over Cackle’s lingered. She knew how she differed from Alma. Initially, she had tried so hard to fight it. It was so much work, however, trying to be exactly like Alma. With the years Ada had grown away from the castle and the more obvious changes the school needed becoming more apparent with each passing year, it was easier to just embrace her difference. 

Ada had been surprised at the opportunity to meet their new potions mistress so far ahead of everyone else. The only details her mother had offered were Hecate’s name and her height. Ada found this a pity, not only as it illustrated Alma’s continued lack of observation in many respects but also because Hecate Hardbroom was one of the most striking witches Ada had ever met. She pushed past such thoughts of course. She was a professional. Hecate was new and deserved a fully informed tour as well as her utmost respect. 

Hecate was quiet but polite. Her big brown eyes took in every detail of the castle as if cataloguing it for some sort of quiz later. Ada almost jokingly reassured her there would be no such thing but it seemed quite clear that Hecate might not appreciate such things. 

Hecate spent most of her time setting up her lab and Ada tried to think of non intrusive ways to check in. Although she thought to do so many times a day, she limited herself to the quiet of early morning and early evening. Hecate always thanked her politely and reassured her that she wanted for nothing. Ada wanted to ask after her thoughts on the coming year and why she’d chosen Cackle’s in the first place but as soon as she found an opening to do so, Alma arrived and the lightness of summer faded. 

* * *

The school term was as busy as usual with the girls bustling about the corridors and all the common back to school events. Ada found herself as caught up in the chaos as was typical until the first snowfall. She knew Mother would be displeased but Ada couldn’t resist the snow and building castles had always helped her focus quite a bit. 

“Miss Cackle! It’s gorgeous!” exclaimed Helga Hargrove. 

Ada beamed at her and gave the girls permission to see her creation up close. Gwen Bat smiled at her as Alma tutted. Ada wasn’t sure if it was her imagination but she thought she saw a small impressed smirk on Hecate’s face. 

Ada tried to catch her eye but the school bell rang and her morning mischief was left behind. 

* * *

Ada had always been a bit overeager when it came to the exciting change of the seasons. It was something Mother found irritating and Agatha never understood. There were years where she tried to reign it in but she realized it was no use. Thus when she saw the first small patch of green push up through the no longer snow covered ground a few months later, she didn’t even try to hold back. She plopped down next to a flower bed, summoned a better hat and gloves. She thought briefly of an apron to save her skirt but found it worth the risk. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been on the ground when she heard a set of footsteps and caught sight of familiar heeled boots. 

She couldn’t help her smile as she looked up and pointed to the rows of small green sprouts. “Look! It’s nearly spring.”

In a surprising turn of events, Hecate smiled back at her. It was a small thing, edging between a smirk and a parting of the lips, but it was undoubtedly a show of delight. “I think you are correct, Miss Cackle.”

Ada chuckled. “Couldn’t interest you in helping, could I?”

Hecate had an odd look on her face and Ada was almost sure she might refuse when Hecate moved toward a flower bed a meter away and began to dig. 

* * *

With spring in full bloom, Ada sought out cherry blossoms after a fight with Alma over the next year’s curriculum. The gathering of one of her favorite flowers had provided such a wonderful grounding for the anxious energy that always lingered in her after these fights. 

In years past it was met with thoughts of being unworthy to lead the academy but today she only wanted to bring some joy into the moment. She wanted to remind herself that Cackle’s was hers to usher into a new age and most certainly hers to decorate. 

She rounded a corner when she finished only to be met with Hecate’s startled face. 

Ada grinned. “I like to decorate my bedroom with it.” She paused and hoped Hecate wouldn’t find her too ridiculous. “Look, isn’t it lovely?” She passed a spray to Hecate and tried not to think how beautiful it might look woven into the other woman’s hair. 

Hecate nodded and took Ada’s offering. “Yes,” she said simply. 

As Ada moved into the castle, she thought of how grateful she was for the warm sunlight of spring and how nice it framed Hecate’s gentle face.

* * *

Summer brought with it another determination to soak up every small freedom Ada could find. She felt quite blessed to have company this time. While Hecate most certainly spent more time in her lab than not, she agreed to quite a few requests to join Ada outside. 

Today, Ada had even managed to convince Hecate to accompany her on a picnic near one of the school’s ponds. Ada wiped her hands after finishing her lunch and leapt up, her favored pink sundress swishing as she moved. 

“I think it’s time for a dip.”

Hecate furrowed her brow in an expression that Ada would describe as cute if she were talking about anyone else. “A dip?”

Ada let out a delighted squeal as she vanished her shoes and hopped in. “Just a small one.” She winked at Hecate’s shock. “Join me?”

Hecate hesitated for so long that Ada turned her attention to the other side of the pond. She gently moved a few lily pads and smiled at a frog or two. It was always a quiet joy to ruffle Hecate’s feathers but she made sure not to push too far. Hecate had never said as much but Ada often wondered at how many people probably didn’t read the clear sign of Hecate’s boundaries. 

Eventually there was a small trickling sound behind her. She turned to see Hecate with her toes at the edge. 

Hecate tilted her head. “This is as far as I’ll go.”

Ada beamed. “Perfect.” 

And it was a practically perfect day amongst many in a perfect summer.

* * *

Ada knew it was only a matter of time before she acquiesced to the knowledge that her feelings toward Hecate were a bit more than friendship. She found it strange however that as summer once again turned to autumn then to winter that unlike every other unfortunate instance of falling for a friend, it didn’t frighten Ada. 

She was, of course, vigilant about not letting her feelings show. Hecate had become so very dear to her that the thought of a loss over something like her unrequited romantic inclinations was concerning. She instead committed herself to enjoying every piece of growing friendship between them. Their walks in every season but most especially in the almost never ending darkness of winter, were her favorite of their growing traditions. 

It was an honor (she would admit to anyone) to be thought worthy of Hecate’s time and even moreso, her friendship. So as they stood gazing up at the stars, Ada counted herself lucky to have that much.

And the love that grew every day? Well, she’d just keep that to herself. 


End file.
